Game calls of the pivoted striker and blade type are well known. They are conventionally made with blades set at two sides of an elongated base at angles from the vertical in opposite directions from one another, the top edges of the blades being beveled in opposite directions, to sound alternately as the striker is moved back and forth. It has been discovered that by arranging two blades, side by side but spaced from one another, at angles from the vertical in the same direction and with the top edges of both blades beveled in the same direction, and arranged so that the underside of the striker engages the blades sequentially but remains at least momentarily in concurrent sounding engagement, the effectiveness of the call is greatly increased.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a game call of the striker and blade type that is more effective in calling game than such calls known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.